


Rose tea

by Cherrydragon26



Series: Tea for two [5]
Category: Emma - A Victorian Romance, Emma - 森薫 | Mori Kaoru
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Eleanor's wedding is coming close, and Eleanor finds a couple of minutes with herself at her rose garden, contemplating about her life and choices.





	Rose tea

**Author's Note:**

> _Rose tea, quite simply, is made from whole rose blossoms or the rose petals themselves (after being dried).This is a popular Middle Eastern variety of tea, but it can be enjoyed anywhere in the world. The many benefits of rose tea are a result of the high concentrations of vitamin C, polyphenols, vitamin A, various minerals, nerol, geraniol, myrcene, quercetin, and other antioxidants._
> 
> I don't own the original story or the characters they belong to the beautiful Kaoru Mori.

She is getting married.

Her wedding is coming closer to the set date.

Those two sentences still invoke a lot of feelings in her from complete happiness to downright worry and fear. Her life just changed so much in a blink of an eye, and Eleanor still isn't sure she is adapting to it well. Hopefully well enough to get through this without any problems.

Right now she was only relaxing in her small garden of roses, but the tiredness and worry of all the events and planning still didn't dissipate at all. No wonder weddings don't happen every day, if they involve so much planning for every little thing.

She exhaled and inhaled the fresh air that seemed to relax her unconditionally. The slight scent of roses could be smelled in the air, and that made Eleanor have a small smile. There were only two things she loved more than roses. Riding a horse and her soon-to-be-husband Ernest.

Which if she thought of it more is quite surprising, considering what had happened to her. Before all this happened Eleanor thought that for a broken heart to heal, a maiden needed at least a year or two at most. For her it wasn't quite a year that has passed, but even when she met Ernest, she still didn't feel ready to let go of her love for William.

But in the end, bit by bit, day by day, Ernest helped her through and swept her of her feet. He won over her heart and mind from William, and in the end, Eleanor understood that she would be much happier, if she accepted his love then continue to long over someone who was unavailable.

When he proposed to her, of course she answered positively, and that is how they ended up here, preparing for the wedding to come and go without a hitch (hopefully). It was not something she ever thought about much.

Weddings were always a common ocurrence and she visited and attended a lot of them, but not once did she think about how it was all organized and prepared. Right now she was regretting her carelessness. However even with all this chaos, Eleanor knew she made the right decision. She felt it down to her bones and not even wedding planing could change her mind no matter how daunting the task looked at first glance.

Eleanor started to quietly hum a slow lullaby she knew from her early childhood, and bob her head in the rhytm of the song. She took off her shoes, so she could breath a little easier and relax in the nature fully.

Her toes now free from the constrictions of her shoes, slowly combed the green grass, while her song continued to flow. The scent of roses still permeated the air, and in the distance she could hear the croaking of frogs and the chirping of the birds. The sun was setting and it was becoming darker and a bit colder too.

Fortunately it didn't seem like it would rain, and Eleanor felt grateful for it. She didn't want this peaceful moment to be interrupted by the rain, so she prayed that this night would be breezy and clear like the night Ernest proposed to her.

Suddenly something was making the noise near her, so she slightly turned her head to the right and saw a pack of ducks. It was a mother duck with her young ducklings, sauntering the plains of the grass in a fast pace and quacking loudly to direct them in the right path. The sight made Eleanor smile, and she found the young ducklings really cute.

She suddenly started to wonder about her own children she will have with Ernest in the future, and it made her blush and shake her head in hopes of warding those embarrassing thoughts away.

Eleanor heard someone calling out to her, and when Annie appeared in her line of sight, the young girl smiled and motioned her dear friend over. "I thought you would maybe be a bit cold. So I brought you tea," Annie said and gingerly gave the teacup to Eleanor, who took it and deposited it on the ground first, before lifting it up to her lips.

She took a sip and sighed in bliss."Just the way I like it. Thank you Annie," Eleanor said, and she thought the maid will go away then. But she stayed and looked pensive at Eleanor like she wanted to ask something, but was too scared to try. "What is it Annie?" Eleanor gave her an opening and hoped it will help her alleviate the worries the maid had for her.

"My lady, are you excited for the wedding?" She asked worriedly eyeing the young lady she cared so deeply about, and Eleanor gave her a smile to reassure her friend of her worries. "Yes I am really excited for it. And nervous too," the young girl confessed and the maid nodded in understanding.

"My lady, are you really happy?" Annie asked seriously and Eleanor felt touched her friend and maid cared so much for her wellbeing and happiness. With her and Monica, Eleanor felt blessed and cared for more than she should, and even if she didn't want to admit it, that feeling was reassuring.

Eleanor gave her a bright smile and answered her honestly, because she didn't have to lie about what she was feeling anymore. She really did recover from the great pain she felt, and that was the truth. So she gave her an answer that was completely accurate and heartfelt for which she didn't have to act or fake it in any way. Because it was how she felt and no one could steal from her how she felt right now.

"Yes I really am happy. And I couldn't be happier. I am hopeful of the future and I look forward to my life with Ernest. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, my lady. It does. I am glad for you, and I hope you have a lot of children and happiness in your new home."

"Yes I wish so too," Eleanor agreed with Annie, and they both stayed frozen in the moment, looking at the final rays of the sun, at one of the most beautiful sunsets Eleanor saw in her life.


End file.
